


Áruházi kalandok egy arkangyallal

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel szokás szerint idegesítő, M/M, Samnek pedig elege van, csak egy bepillantás a kapcsolatukba, de attól még olvass bele, első magyar fic, említés szexre, enyhe dom/sub, háttér Dean/Cas, jobb címet nem tudtam kitalálni, nem is tudom miért írtam ezt meg
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Sam elhatározta, hogy kivételesen Gabriel ereje nélkül fognak vacsorát főzni, hogy vendégül lássák Deant és Castielt.Amire a vadász nem számított, hogy Gabriellel vásárolni nehezebb, mint egy 3 éves gyerekkel, és amikor Gabriel mégis használja az erejét egy gyerekes tréfára, Samnek elege lesz és eldönti, hogy Gabriel igazán megérdemel egy kis büntetést.





	Áruházi kalandok egy arkangyallal

Bár kedd volt, és általában szombatonként végezték a nagy bevásárlást, Sam szükségét érezte, hogy most kivételt tegyenek és ellátogassanak az egyik (pontosabban a legközelebb eső) áruházba. Ennek oka az volt, hogy tegnap Dean felhívta napközben, hogy ’testvéri érdeklődést’ mutasson az élete iránt, és Samnek be kellett vallani, hogy neki is hiányzott a bátyja. Amióta szétköltöztek (Sam végre kettesben tudta hagyni a párt, amikor Gabriel azt javasolta, hogy cuccoljanak össze), ritkán találkoztak hétköznap, még akkor is, ha azonos városban éltek. Így Sam persze beleegyezett, hogy töltsenek egy kedd estét együtt, és azonnal meg is hívta a testvérét és a férjét a házukba vacsorázni. 

Az egyetlen bökkenő, amit Sam nem vett számításba, az a főzés volt, mivel semmiképp sem akarta azt, hogy Gabe az arkangyal erejét használva elővarázsoljon valamilyen háromfogásos ebédet, aminek a származásáról Sam nem is akart tudni. Hétköznap sokszor visszaéltek ugyan az angyal erejével, de a fiatalabb Winchester ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy házilag készített melegételt egyenek aznap, mindezt a ’különleges alkalomra’ hivatkozva. 

Szóval reggel fogták az első buszt, amit eltudtak érni, miután Sam fél órát töltött azzal, hogy kirángassa Gabrielt az ágyból (néhányszor majdnem visszabújt az angyallal a meleg paplan alá), majd egy precízen összeírt bevásárlólistával beléptek az áruházba. 

Nem lett volna túlzás azt mondani, hogy egy 3 éves gyerekkel könnyebb lett volna a vásárlás. Gabriel össze-vissza ugrált, lassúnak és feleslegesnek ítélte az egész bevásárlás ötletét, amikor ő is elő tudná varázsolni a hozzávalókat a vacsorához. Folyamatosan panaszkodott másokra, hogy miért csoszognak pont a bevásárlókocsijuk előtt, és nem túl kedves kommenteket tett a dönteni képtelen bevásárlókra. Sam elgondolkodott, hogy lehet-e a boltban szájpórázt kapni. Most tényleg a hasznát tudta volna venni. 

Miközben a gondolataiba mélyedve haladt előre, Sam észre sem vette, ahogy a mellette ballagó Gabriel szeme hirtelen felcsillan és fénysebeséggel eltűnik a sorok között. Csak pár másodperc után figyelte fel Sam a szokatlan csendre, és amikor körbefordult az angyalát keresve, sehol sem találta Gabrielt. Aggódó tekintettel pásztázta végig a tömeget és tett néhány lépést visszafelé, hátha meglátja az angyalt valamelyik sorban. Amikor végre megpillantotta a barátját, egy nagy sóhajt véve indult meg felé, magában számolva tízig, nehogy mérgében behúzzon egy ártatlan járókelőnek. 

Mert természetesen Gabriel az édességsorban volt, ábrándos tekintettel bámulva a különböző termékeket és mániákusan kapkodva le a más-más ízesítésű csokoládékat és cukrokat. Mire Sam odaért, addigra az angyal egy egész halomnyi édességet tartott a kezében, és Sam csodálkozott, hogy az édességtorony hogy nem bomlott még le és terült el a földön. 

\- Gabe, nem tűnhetsz el csak így! Tudod mennyire aggódtam, amikor nem láttalak magam mellett? - fújtatott Sam mérgesen, de Gabriel mintha meg sem hallotta volna. 

\- Ez szebb, mint az otthonom. - Gabriel suttogta és Sam kimerülten a plafon felé fordította a tekintetét. - Ne forgasd a szemed, Samster! Nem tudod milyen az, amikor nem érzed az ízét valaminek, ami annyira mennyei, mint a csokoládé. Ott fenn minden csak a másolata annak, ami idelent van. 

\- Hogy éltél cukor nélkül? Számodra az olyan, mint autónak a benzin. - jegyezte meg Sam és Gabriel egy fájdalmas arcot vágott a szavai hallatán. 

\- Nem tudtam miből maradok ki. De ezután mindenképp meggyőzöm apát, hogy változtassunk pár dolgon otthon. - Gabriel válaszolta, miközben a csokihegyet a bevásárlókocsiba öntötte. 

\- Gabe! - üvöltötte Sam elégedetlenül. – Nem vehetünk ennyi édességet, rakd őket vissza! 

\- Na de, Samshine, te úgy se eszel belőle, nekem pedig nem árthat, mivel… - Gabriel ekkor vehemens mozdulatokat tett maga felé. – Halló, természetfölötti lény! 

Sam unottan nézett le az angyalra, aki a maga 173 centiméterével nem tűnt túl hatalmasnak. Samet legtöbbször egy hiperaktív kutyusra emlékeztette. _ Ádáz fegyver, Mennyország legszörnyűbb fegyvere. _ Puff, kérlek! A srác a felső polcot se érte el. 

\- Lehet, hogy nem árt neked. Ugyanakkor halomnyi édességgel van teletömve a hűtő meg az alsó fiókok, mert… - Sam ekkor felemelte a mutató ujját, amikor úgy látta, Gabe félbe akarja szakítani. – tudok a rejtekhelyeidről. Vadász vagyok, erre neveltek. Plusz nekem kell kifizetnem ezt a sok hülyeséget. 

Gabriel sértődötten kapott a szívéhez. 

\- Szívd vissza! Az édesség nem hülyeség! – fakadt ki Gabe, de ez nem hatotta meg Samet. – Ha meg zavar, hogy fizetned kell, akkor mondtam már, hogy simán elővarázsolok akármit, amit csak akarsz. Ha nem jöttél volna még rá, édes, szemfényvesztő vagyok. 

Sam érezte, ahogy egyre idegesebb lesz, de tudta, hogy nyilvános helyen vannak és gyerekeket amúgy sem szabad megütni. 

\- Rendben. Hozhatsz kettőt. – egyezett bele Sam. 

\- Csak kettőt? – kérdezte Gabriel csalódottan. 

Sam faarccal meredt rá, mire Gabriel végre rájött, hogy a párja nem viccel és visszahelyezte az édességeket a polcra. A kocsiban végül csak egy Milka csokoládé és robbanós cukorka maradt, amivel Sam kénytelen volt kiegyezni, és így tudták folytatni a bevásárlást. Sam nem sokkal később átengedte a bevásárlókocsit Gabrielnek, hogy az angyal rá tudjon támaszkodni és így a földről ellökve magát akár fél métert is előre tudjon siklani. Bár nevetséges és gyerekes volt, úgy tűnt, hogy Gabe élvezi, és Sam nem akarta megzavarni most, hogy végre talált valamit, amivel le tudta kötni magát. Már mindent kihúztak a bevásárlólistáról és Sam megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, hálával fordulva az éghez, hogy az angyal kibírta idáig, de ekkor Gabrielnek új ötlete támadt. 

\- Úú, ruhák! – kiáltott fel Gabe a tenyerét összecsapva, majd egy sokat sejtető mosollyal fordult a barátjához. – Mit szólnál ahhoz Sam, ha felpróbálnék pár csipkés alsóneműt? Megnéznénk, milyen könnyen téped le azokat a fogaiddal. 

Az utolsó sorokat Gabe már a fülébe suttogta, vagy legalábbis akarta, de mivel Sam legalább 20 centivel magasabb volt, ezért a vadász kételkedett abban, hogy a javaslata a többi vásárló hallótávolságán kívül esett volna. 

\- Gabe, erre most nem érünk rá! – suttogta Sam feszengve és már alig várta, hogy elhagyják a boltot. Gabriel látszólag nem örült annak, hogy Sam visszautasította, de a Winchester fiú nem kockáztathatott meg egy merevedést az áruház közepén. 

\- Akkor had próbáljak fel pár pólót! Imádok próbálgatni! – jelentette ki Gabe és eltökélten megragadta a bevásárlókocsit, hogy a férfi áruhoz vonszolja Samet. 

Sam beletörődve a sorsába sóhajtott egyet és inkább belement az angyal játékába, hátha így gyorsabban szabadul. Ez a nap már most túl hosszúnak érződött. Sam kedvetlenül követte a barátját a pólók felé, amikor valami hirtelen az eszébe ötlött. Ha Gabe piszkálni akarta, akkor ketten is játszhatják ezt a játékot. 

\- Gabe! – szólt előre Sam a barátjának, aki kíváncsi tekintettel fordult vissza hozzá. Sam elégedetten elvigyorodott, majd a háta mögé mutatott. – Szerintem a gyerekszekció arra van. 

Sam próbálta visszatartani a nevetését, ő tényleg megpróbálta, de látva Gabriel sértett (és enyhén dühös) kifejezését már tudta, hogy minden ellenállás hiába volt. Egyszerűen csak kitört belőle a röhögés és az sem segített, hogy Gabe egyre inkább úgy nézett ki, mint egy durcás kisgyerek, amitől Sam csak még inkább röhögött. Gabe amúgy is mindig cukkolta a magassága miatt, és Sam úgy érezte, joga van visszaadni a szívességet. 

Sam már azt hitte, hogy megfullad a nevetéstől, amikor hirtelen minden csendes lett. Bármennyire próbálta is, egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Dühösen fordult a barátjához, aki magabiztos mosollyal hordozta végig a tekintetét a vadászon. 

\- Mit mondtál, Sammoose? Bocs, de nem hallottam. Meg tudnád ismételni? – gúnyolódott Gabe és Sam most már nagy késztetést érzett arra, hogy megüsse. – Ne nézz így rám, Sammich! Számíthattál volna erre, tényleg. 

Sam szemei villámokat szórtak és Gabriel kezdett feszengeni a barátja tekintete alatt. Tudta, hogy Sam kifejezetten nem kedvelte azokat a pillanatokat, amikor Gabe valami gyerekes tréfára vagy bosszú céljából használta az erejét. Már a kapcsolatuk elején megegyeztek, hogy egyenlő felekként fogják kezelni egymást, és leszögezték, hogy Gabriel nem fogja többé arra használni az erejét, hogy másokat bántson. Persze a némaság csak egy tréfa volt az angyal részéről, és Sam megérdemelte a kommentje után, de tudta, hogy a szerelme mennyire komolyan vette az egyezségüket. Gabe belátta, hogy így már nem volt a szituáció annyira vicces. Na meg ott volt, hogy Sam később élhetett volna szex-megvonással, és Gabriel soha többet nem akarta azt végig szenvedni. 

Az arkangyal csettintett egyet, visszaadva a vadásznak a hangját, és Samnek akaratlanul is köhögnie kellett. 

\- Csak vicceltem, Samsquatch! Ne vegyél mindent a szívedre! – mondta Gabe, egyértelműen azzal a szándékkal, hogy oldja a feszültséget. 

Sam összehúzott szemekkel meredt rá, majd egyszerűen hátat fordított neki és a pénztár felé vette az irányt. Gabriel nem kicsit volt ledöbbenve, kioktatásra és ordításra számított, vagy legalábbis valamilyen lenéző hozzászólásra, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Ez sokkal rosszabb volt. 

\- Ne már, Sammy! – kiáltott utána Gabe, miközben próbálta beérni az óriást. – Nem büntethetsz engem hallgatással! 

Sam tudomást sem véve róla folytatta az útját. Ezúttal Sam volt az, aki Gabe idegeivel játszott, és a vadász egyértelműen nyerésre állt. 

\- Egyszer úgy is hozzám kell szólnod! – ordította Gabe és majdnem orra bukott futás közben. – Várj meg, Sam! Hallod? Nem tudok lépést tartani a jeti nagyságú lábaiddal! 

Sam halványan elmosolyodott és önelégülten várta be az ő kis legyőzhetetlen angyalát. Mondani se kell, ezek után Gabriel fegyelmezetten követte őt a kasszáig és segített utána bepakolni a kocsiba. Úgy viselkedett, mint egy kölyök, akit leszidtak és most próbálja jóvátenni a dolgot. Sam látta, hogy megbánta az előző tréfát, de Gabe egyszerűen túl aranyos volt ahhoz, hogy a vadász ne élvezze ki a helyzetet csak egy kicsit tovább. Hisz olyan engedelmes volt így az arkangyal. Sam pedig titkon élvezte, hogy most ő irányít, ráadásul az univerzum egyik legerősebb lényét. 

Nem sokkal azután érkezett meg Dean és Castiel, hogy együtt megfőzték a vacsorát. Az este felhőtlenül zajlott, tele nevetéssel, és az csak hab volt a tortán, hogy Gabriel úgy viselkedett végig, mint egy igazi lovag. Sam úgy gondolta, hogy Gabriel igazán megérdemelte a vacsora utáni szexet. Gabriel olyan kiéheztetett volt, hogy csak három kör után hagyott alább az izgatottsága, és akkor is csak azért, mert Sam megígérte, hogy holnap még folytatják, amit este elkezdtek. A nap végén Sam az angyala karjaiban aludt el, a fejében pedig csak egy dolog járt: többször kellene Gabrielt hallgatással büntetnie. 

Ezzel az angyala is teljesen egyetértett.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy végig olvastad! ❤️  
Nem szoktam magyarul írni, de gondoltam kipróbálom. Amúgy sincs túl sok magyar Sam/Gabriel fanfiction.  
A visszajelzéseket pedig értékelem! 


End file.
